Dynamic Fabric Automation, also referred to as “DFA,” is a network fabric architecture for facilitating data center networking. The physical topology of DFA is based on a two-tier fat tree, also known as a Clos network, in which a plurality of leaf nodes (which may be implemented as Top of Rack (“ToR”) switches or routers) connects to each of a plurality of spine nodes (implemented as switches or routers) and vice versa. DFA fabrics communicate with other DFA fabrics and with the Internet through one or more border leaf (“BL”) nodes. For BL nodes that do not support Data Center Interconnect (“DCI”) functionalities, such as Multiprotocol Label Switching/Virtual Private Networking (“MPLS/VPN”), Layer 2 VPN (“VPLS”), and/or Overlay Transport Virtualization (“OTV”), a separate DCI node must be connected to the BL node, a solution commonly referred to as a “two box solution.”
Currently, if a tenant endpoint is to have L3 connectivity to endpoints in the same Virtual Routing and Forwarding element (“VRF”) in another fabric, whether or not the other fabric is geographically collocated, the information must be manually configured at the BL node and the DCI node, which is a cumbersome and error-prone process.